1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers. The disclosed concept also relates to electrical switching apparatus accessory components, such as, for example, shunt trip and under voltage release devices.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus are often equipped with accessory components such as, for example and without limitation, shunt trip devices and under voltage release (UVR) devices. Such devices can be employed in a variety of ways to initiate a change in status of the apparatus such as, for example, to trip open separable contacts of the apparatus in response to an electrical fault condition (e.g., without limitation, current overload, short circuit or abnormal voltage) or other external condition.
Electrical switching apparatus include, for example, circuit switching devices, circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers, network protectors, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers, and other load controllers. Electrical switching apparatus such as circuit interrupters and, in particular, circuit breakers of the molded case variety, are well known in the art. Circuit breakers are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an over-current condition, such as an overload condition or a relatively high level short circuit or fault condition. Molded case circuit breakers typically include a pair of separable contacts per phase. The separable contacts may be operated either manually by way of a handle disposed on the outside of the case, or housing assembly, or automatically in response to an over-current condition.
Some molded case circuit breakers, for example, employ a molded housing having two parts, a first half or front part (e.g., a molded cover), and a second half or rear part (e.g., a molded base). The molded case is, in many instances, generally divided into channel-like internal cavities with a conductor assembly for each pole extending through each cavity. The cavities further provide a space for additional components, e.g., accessory components. When added to molded case circuit breakers, accessory components are typically placed into pockets and any connection wires associated with the accessory components are routed through slots positioned on either side or both sides of the molded case circuit breakers. For electronic trip units in molded case circuit breakers, there can also be additional wires, such as, neutral sensor wires, including ground fault alarm contacts, arc fault maintenance wires (which enable inputs and outputs), communications wires and zone selective interlock wires. The wires exiting the molded case circuit breakers through the slots are required to be rated for the maximum voltage level (i.e., 600 V) for any application or installation. As a result, the wires are generally thick and therefore the number of wires that can pass through each of the slots provided on the sides of the molded case circuit breakers is limited. Further, additional engineering of the connection wires to the accessory components may be provided in order to satisfy pull test requirements to assure that the wires cannot be pulled out of the breaker (e.g., by an operator or a customer) causing an unsafe condition. In addition, the connection wires are required to be equal in length to the longest length required for an application or installation. Thus, often times, the wires are longer than what is needed for wiring of the accessory components.
FIG. 1 shows an unassembled electrical switching apparatus such as, for example, an unassembled circuit breaker 2, in accordance with the prior art. The circuit breaker 2 includes a base 4. Typically, the housing of the circuit breaker 2 includes a front portion and a rear portion or base 4 which are connected together. In FIG. 1, only the base 4 is shown and, the front portion is removed from the housing and is not shown. The base 4 is open to show a cavity and positioned within the base 4 is an accessory component 8, which has a plurality of accessory wires 10 extending therefrom. As above-described there are typically various other components positioned within the base portion of a housing for an electrical switching apparatus, which are not shown in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, three accessory wires are shown, however, it is contemplated that there may be more or less accessory wires depending on the number of accessory components and the number of wires associated with the particular accessory components. Multiple slots 12 are formed within a side wall 6 of the base 4. Each of the plurality of accessory wires 10 can pass through a corresponding one of the multiple slots 12. Although, one set of multiple slots 12 is shown in FIG. 1, it is contemplated that another set of multiple slots can be formed within the other side wall (not shown) of the base 4, opposite the side wall 6, adapted for a plurality of accessory wires from another accessory component (not shown).
It would be advantageous for a connector assembly to be installed within the electrical switching apparatus in order to mechanically and electrically connect the wires of an accessory component positioned in the housing to user equipment that is positioned outside of the housing. Thus, there is room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in connecting the accessory components for a molded case circuit breaker.